Social Networks websites have recently grown in popularity to become some of the most visited websites on the Internet. The functionality of the social network websites is limited. Typically, users of a social network website can communicate with each other and share posts only on that social network website, not others. Further, how the users interact with one another on a given social media website is highly regulated, e.g., posts have enforced guidelines. As such, users cannot use a social media post to interact or control actions other websites.